


painting 101

by galaxyksj



Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [18]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Kitten hybrid hongjoong, caregiver seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj
Summary: the chaotic wooyoung babysits hongjoong...but not without teaching him a few tricks up his sleeve.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027993
Comments: 21
Kudos: 60





	painting 101

**Author's Note:**

> [requested by: @sannie_uwu 💘]
> 
> please enjoy! thank you for requesting 🥺❤
> 
> happy valentines day! if you're just like me having no one to celebrate it with, sit back and enjoy this update!
> 
> i apologize in advance as i feel like this was kinda rushed?? and while i was writing this, i took a nap so please forgive me if this seems all jumbled together.

"baby, look who's here!" hongjoong's head peaks up from under the blankets. seonghwa noticed he was rolling around on them, getting himself tangled up; deciding to just leave him be. his fluffy hair is all messed up as he untangles his legs from the blankets, running over to the front door.

he sees his woo hyung walking up the path into the house, embraces him in a tight hug when he enters the living room. "hi woo 'yungie!"

seonghwa slips on his jacket, grabbing his necessities "okay, so if he needs anything he'll just tell you. his new thing is asking for his bottle and disappearing into the bedroom when it's his naptime. it's okay if he doesn't take a nap, as long as he gets his bottle. if anything though, just text or call."

he places a kiss to the top of the kitten's head "i'll see you later, baby. you be a good boy for woo, okay?" the kitten nods happily, kissing seonghwa on the cheek as well. "i'm sorry, i gotta run or else i'll be late. i love you, be good." he bids farewell to his kitten and friend, hongjoong holding wooyoung's hand as they walk outside to wave goodbye to seonghwa.

_this is gonna be fun_ wooyoung thought.

\--------------------

wooyoung watches hongjoong play with his ball of yarn, occasionally throwing it down the hallway, making hongjoong let out little huffs of frustration. he just wants to play with his string and his woo hyung won't stop bothering him!

just as hongjoong sat back down, wooyoung goes to grab his ball, this time rolling it down the stairs. he smiles smugly, there's simply no harm in playing around with the kitten like this.

"woo, p'ease 'top!" hongjoong huffs out, walking slowly down the steps holding his loose string in his arms. wooyoung sighs. he's bored out of his mind; and when he's bored that's when the mischievous thoughts and ideas pop into his brain.

just then, he gasps loudly, startling hongjoong. "i have an idea! do you want to paint with woo?"

hongjoong peaks his head up in interest. "pain'?"

"yeah! i have some paint in my backpack, we can paint a few pictures if you'd like?" he retrieves his backpack from the door, zipping it down to show the bottles of paint he keeps.

hongjoong gasps. he's never painted before! sometimes he sees his sannie hyung do it whenever they are over his house; but he's never seen hwa even pick up a paintbrush nor has he been shown the said object.

he leans over in curiosity, seeing all kinds of color paint bottles. he pushes his jumbled pile of yarn to the side (his hwa can fix it for him.) as he watches his woo hyung set up pieces of paper on the kitchen floor. the older grabs a paintbrush and pushes the bottles of paint closer. "which color do you want to use first, hongjoongie?"

hongjoong furrowed his eyebrows. "red p'ease"

wooyoung paid no attention as he messily dipped the paintbrush into the bottle, red paint oozing from the brush and passed it to the kitten. he watched the way wooyoung was holding the brush, copying his every movement. he's never learned how to hold a paintbrush but he's assuming he's doing good.

for a while, painting seems to keep hongjoong interested. he's been sitting on the kitchen floor for a good almost 2 hours; even getting curious as to smush the paint all over his hands and up his arms. (and while wooyoung wasn't looking he tried to even taste it, but since it didn't smell good, he knew not to put it in his mouth)

wooyoung enters the kitchen, gasping in shock as to the scene in front of him- hongjoong covered in paint, even managing to get some in his hair. the kitten looks like he bathed himself in the paint- much to his horror.

"oh my gosh, hongjoongie, what did you do?!" wooyoung's voice a high pitch. hongjoong looks up to see his woo hyung frowning, he almost looks mad. the kitten curls in on himself, pushing the paint bottles and paint brush away from him.

"wan' hwa..." he whimpers, eyes becoming glossy within the growing seconds.

wooyoung sighs softly "come on, joongie, let's go give you a bath, and then you can have a nice warm bottle before your nap?" wooyoung soothes. he carefully picks up the kitten, smoothing down his fluffy hair. he figures he can't really be mad at the kitten, he didn't really tell him to be careful or keep it clean. the older sits hongjoong on the counter as he runs the bath water.

he can hear hongjoong sniffle occasionally. is wooyoung going to tell hwa? is he going to get in trouble? he didn't mean to, he was just having fun with the paint; but now he somewhat understands why hwa never showed it to him in the first place.

"hey" wooyoung smiles softly "you're not in trouble, you know that, right?" hongjoong shrugs, his ears pressed flat to his hair.

"i'm gonna tell you a secret, do you want to hear it?" he lightens up the mood, that same familiar smirk back on his face. the kitten's face slowly rises to look at his woo hyung. "if you're ever in trouble with your hwa, you just give him the puppy-dog eyes look and he won't be mad anymore!"

he distracts the kitten by showing him the infamous look he claims that works on his sannie hyung in an instant, while he was giving hongjoong his bath. wooyoung smiles in adoration when he sees hongjoong make the face; encouraging him to use it on seonghwa. he has this innocence to him that makes everything (even the little tiny things) so mesmerizing. his smile makes you feel so happy and warm and his laugh, he's a complete sucker for.

now he understands why seonghwa is so protective of him.

\-----

"i'm home!" seonghwa announces, walking into an empty living room. he makes his way further into the house- the kitchen, the bathroom, the backyard, are all empty.

he stops at the doorway of his bedroom. he sees hongjoong snuggly holding onto his bottle, chest rising up and down slowly. his head is on wooyoung's chest. the said older is running his fingers through the kitten's hair.

"i just got him to sleep" wooyoung whispers so quietly, seonghwa can barely even hear it. he tiptoes back into the living room, toeing his shoes off when something catches attention. he walks closer to the rug and sees it's something wet and...red?

he lifts the rug up to see a big glob of red paint underneath it. he looks around and sees paint bottles and a few paint brushes laying around with some pieces of paper.

"what the hell..." he whispers to himself. he was about to storm back into the bedroom but remembered the kitten is sleeping in there. that's when it clicked in his brain. was wooyoung sitting with hongjoong to avoid being yelled at? _'clever boy...'_ he thought.

he's just lucky the rug is a dark shade so it's somewhat difficult to notice the red stain, he drags the rug outside and begins cleaning up the paint mess.

he's never letting hongjoong paint ever again, even though, whenever he gets off of work hongjoong is never sleeping. maybe it really tired him out?

one thing's for sure. he's never letting wooyoung babysit hongjoong...alone at least...


End file.
